Go Out and Start Again
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: "Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

" _The fact is, all gangsters live in dog years. We come up fast in terms of making a name for ourselves, but, once our names have been established on the streets, we are on our way out."_

Drexel Deal

He handed me the lit cigarette and I immediately pushed it up my lips inhaling the poisonous smoke. The wind was blowing harder nearly throwing off the hood atop my head. "Are you sure?" I turned to him, licking my lips. It was cold. He was staring at me, his misty eyes painted with worry. To anyone else it would appear that he was emotionless but I knew him well. I knew him like my favorite book.

I tilted my head and pressed a wet kiss on his cheek. "Babe, I have to. You guys don't have to do it if you don't wanta. I can do it myself." He looked around the small room and glanced at the rest of the teens. His lips were formed in a thin line.

"We're gonna do it right?" He questioned them.

Isabelle nodded. Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail, a smile on her face. Her brother placed an arm around her waist in indication. His electric blue eyes almost glowed in the dark.

"Simon." I started and I trudged slowly to where he stood. His glasses made him look younger. I could even remember him as a child. I tugged my jacket from over my head and felt my hair fall down my shoulders. I placed my small fingers onto his face, tracing his cheeks. "You don't have to do this, love. You don't." I laughed bitterly. "You actually have a future." I was surprised to see him grin, a light spreading in his hazel orbs.

"Where you go, I go." He whispered and I felt the beginning of tears in my throat so I leaned into him and let him wrap me in a warm hug. I hoped this wouldn't be the last time. I hoped this would be the best of many more. There was so many things I wanted to tell them all. They were so different. So fascinating. And yet I could not utter a single word of truth. I could not even stare too long. I would simply blink away.

And before I knew it, Jace was there holding me. His hair tickled my cheeks and neck. I smelled his distinct scent. Sunshine. I could feel the hard muscles under his thin shirt against my back. "I love you." He mouthed into my bare shoulder. I didn't say it back but he already knew. He always knew.

I stood with them. And I would stand with them later. And I would stand with them in the end. "Clare-" I pursed my lips and peered to Izzy's direction my eyebrows scrunching in slight confusion.

"We love you. We always have and we always will." Alec was staring at me now, an amused smirk on his face. My brother. The brother I'd dreamed of my whole life and finally got.

I wiped my sleeve across my nose. "I know." I muttered, gazing at the cement ground below me.

I joined them myself. I stepped into their circle when they invited me in. I had nobody else. I was a lost soul. And then I was with them. I didn't need a damn family. I just needed their smiles. Their laughs. Their stupid jokes.

"Let's do this guys." Jace said, chuckling. "Let's kick some ass and get ourselves to the top."

Isabelle cheered, pumping her fist into the air as Simon clapped throwing in a few screams. Alec was shaking his head but I could tell he enjoyed this. He enjoyed it all. I met Jace's eyes and he seemed to be asking me a question. I squeezed his hand and that was it.

We were going to do it. We were going to do it together.

 **[Review]**

 **[New Story]**


	2. Chapter 2

" _He was abominable...and the most alluring, tortured soul I'd ever met."_

Becca Fitzpatrick

Jace pointed at the sheet of paper. His finger traced the small blue squares that represented areas and doors. "So, Raph." He started, "You and half of your group are goin' through the back." The young mexican clicked his tongue slowly studying the blue print, dark eyebrows scrunching in thought. They were standing over a small wooden table in Clary's apartment room. A few bottles of beer were on the scratched kitchen counter and Isabelle stood at the corner of one of the walls, chewing on the tip of her finger. Her brother was near Jace, whispering things to him as they continued to plan.

"I'll need all my men. That's the second most guarded door. There are eight cameras on the rear and four when you enter." His curly hair fell into his eyes but he waved it off impatiently and twisted his position so that he was showing Jace what he was talking about.

Jace looked weary. His tawny orbs dimmed a bit at the statement but he felt that progress was being done. He wore only a tank top with tattered jeans. He was barefoot, choosing to not put on his shoes because it was uncomfortable. "Alright." He mumbled. "Alright. Take all your men there."

Alec placed his hand on his shoulder, his pale face tense. "Me and Isabelle will take the left exit. That exit has the least surveillance, right?" Raphael nodded, his pink lips pursed. "So we got that settled. Jace, Clary, and Raphael will take the front. You sure you can handle that?" There was no challenge in his voice nor insult, only worry for his closest friend.

Jace released a breath, a long tired one. He tilted his head upwards and stared at the yellow ceiling for a moment or two and then hit his fist lightly on the table. "Yea."

The rest was easily decided for. Weapons would be provided from Maia and Raphael's gangs. They would mostly be using PKMs, Walther pistols, and revolvers. None of them had much experience with them but Raph had stated that he knew some people who could help them with that. Jordon would hopefully come by the bank quickly in a vivid red Toyota to help keep them unnoticeable from the common crowds. With that, they'd head over to a vacant building at Hamilton street and give their shares before separating rapidly. It sounded short and easy when heard but when done it would be difficult. It would be a near death situation.

Jordon wrapped an arm around Maia's shoulders, a cigarette placed neatly in his mouth. He was always careless. If it wasn't for Jace's orders he would've put himself in a more dangerous role during the robbery. Maia was a different story. She was a strong girl. Probably the strongest next to Clary. She didn't have such a bad past in comparison to the others. She was a spoiled child until her mother died and her father became in debt. He was a ruthless man and before he could lay a hand on her, she ran off finding content in her hazel eyed boyfriend.

Alexander shook his head when he was offered a joint. He didn't do drugs much. He was brilliantly attractive with ebony colored hair and electric sapphire eyes that didn't miss much. Though he didn't like admitting it or throwing it around, everyone knew he was gay. Alec was probably the most cautious of them, always on alert. He'd rather come to an appointment an hour early than minutes late. It was just his motto. He cared deeply for his sister, Isabelle as if she was his lifeline. They didn't exactly get along but they understood one another. She was a beautiful girl with raven hair and matching eyes. She was a play thing with most boys and preferred not to allow herself to be in a relationship of any kind. With sleek long legs and the tiniest waists of the girls, she certainly grabbed attention. Good or bad.

Isabelle glanced at Raphael and watched him as he slowly grinned, his dimples displaying prominently. Raphael grew up in the East and lived alone practically his whole life. He was born with no parents and had to fight his way to where he was now. A drug dealer and the man for basically anything illegal. He wasn't kind. He wasn't harsh. He was truthful and wise, noticing things faster than others. His gang was large, the size about sixty to eighty. They were all loyal to him, knowing that they held worth in his eyes.

Simon was happily licking a strawberry lollipop, his glasses slanted below his nose. He wasn't like them at all and they had only accepted him because of Clary. He had a good future and a good past. Smart and well educated, Simon held true potential in life. His devotion to Clary, his best friend, was eternal and that was why he still stayed beside them or so he said. "Well, that took an hour to come up with." He checked his watch with a small smile.

Clary laughed a little, the sound so vibrant Jace felt her body shake against his and he shut his eyelids in a manner that comforted him. Her hair today was let down in soft locks, the hue like a burnt sunset on a sour day. Her green eyes were blazing almost like they were laughing too. She was so small and fragile but her life so heavy with grief and stricken with hard sorrows. Jace sometimes wondered how she acted so happy. So full. He brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it tenderly. She turned to face him, a grin on her freckled features. "What?" She whispered even though the others were already talking amongst themselves.

Jace shook his head. "I want to talk to you."

Clary searched his face and nodded, rising to her feet. She trudged outside of the apartment and stood waiting, tugging at the sleeves of her sweater. He stepped out after her and leaned his body against the wall across from her. She glanced up. "Is something wrong?"

He met her gaze and she had to blink twice to register the amount of emotion plastered on his skin. "I don't know about this, Clare." She knew he was talking about their plan and an angry scowl began to make its way on her lips. He continued, oblivious to her thoughts. "I can't have anything happen to you. I love you."

At the last three words, her knees melted. She reached her arms out to him and he reluctantly strode to where she was. She tightened her thin arms around his neck and he buried his face into her shoulder. "I love you too."

Clary tugged away so that her breath stirred his cheeks. He could practically count the freckles below her eyebrows and spread across her temples. She held the sides of his face with her palms. "I want to do this. I've got to, Jace. I've got to." He heard the desperation in her tone. The fear. The anxiety.

He answered her by brushing his lips against hers. Her mouth was hot and tender; he drowned in it immediately. Her fingers pulled at his curls and his hands played with the hem of her shirt. Clary let go of him hesitantly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you put up with me."

Jace's eyes widened for a fraction. "I've never loved anyone like I love you. I swear it. I swear it." He repeated, his voice low and quiet.

She stared at the ground. "Promise me you won't try anything..."

His eyebrows knit in confusion. "What do you-"

"Don't go out of your way for me, Jace." Clary replied, firmly. "I know you will and I'm telling you not to."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what she was talking about. She rose slightly to peck him on the forehead and he bent down because she couldn't reach his height. She walked into her room silently, the only thing telling Jace something was wrong, was her trembling shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
